


The most Important Woman in the Universe

by whouffaldi477



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whouffaldi477/pseuds/whouffaldi477
Summary: Donna deserves to leave this Earth knowing how important she was to so many.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The most Important Woman in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on the Tenth Doctor's "farewell tour" before he regenerates.

*TARDIS lands*

The Doctor checks his screen and takes a deep breath. He's landed where he meant to for once but as always the TARDIS takes him where she knows he needs to be. He puts on his "brainy specs" and swings a stethoscope around his neck before stepping out the door.   
Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, The Doctor had parked quite a distance from his destination. When he got to the house he was looking for, he stopped for a moment to consider when he was about to do and then climbed the front steps.   
***

It was well after 10pm when The Doctor rang the doorbell. He waited patiently before he heard some movement behind the door. Finally, the door opened just a crack and The Doctor could see part of a woman’s face. Her eye fell on the stethoscope around his neck and she opened the door wider. 

"Can I help you?" the woman asked tentatively. 

"Doctor John Smith," The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper from his coat pocket. "I'm here to check in on a patient of mine."

The woman takes a moment to look at the paper and then moves her gaze back to The Doctor. “I don’t remember sending for any doctor.” 

"Well, I just flew in. I’ve been away for some time and I heard she wasn't doing well. I wanted to check in straight away. She's a bit of a special patient of mine." The Doctor's voice trailed off as memories flooded his mind.

After another moment to consider, the woman finally ushered The Doctor in. In the dim light of the entryway, The Doctor could tell this woman was a nurse.

“How is she doing?” The Doctor asked.

The nurse’s face softened and said, “Ms. Noble is comfortable but is nearing the end of life. She was recently admitted to hospice care.”

This wasn’t news to The Doctor but is made his hearts hurt all the same. This is why he came. 

“Could I see her?”

The nurse nodded and indicated that The Doctor should follow her. As she led him The Doctor stole glances at the photos hung on the wall. He didn’t have a chance to study any of them, but he could recognize Wilf and Sylvia in a number of them on his way by. Another sad smile as he knew they would be long gone at this point.

The nurse finally led him to a room at the top of the stairs. She stopped outside the door and indicated that The Doctor should go inside. 

He stood at the end of the hospital bed inside the bedroom. He looked at the woman asleep in the bed. The fiery ginger hair now gone grey. Lines and wrinkles decorate her worn face from years of laughter and happiness. But even old age could not change his Donna. He still saw his mate as she was from the day she appeared in his TARDIS in a wedding dress. 

“She’s still quite with it,” the nurse whispered from behind him. “Still feisty when she wants to be.”

The Doctor walked around to the bedside table and picked up a frame. It was a photo from Donna’s wedding day. Donna and her new husband with Wilf and Sylvia on either side of them. Another sad smile as he is reminded that it would have been taken just after his last visit. For them it was years ago, for him it was almost like seconds. 

The nurse had quietly brought over a chair for him. The Doctor nodded in thanks and watched her leave the room. He waited to hear her footsteps to reach the bottom before pulling the chair close and dropping into it.   
The Doctor didn’t often do “good-byes.” He hated them. But this one was owed. 

He watched Donna’s chest rise and fall slowly before taking her hand in his.

“Donna,” he whispered. Then again a bit louder, “Donna.”

She started to stir, and her eyes blinked open slowly. She turned her head slightly to focus on the man holding her hand at her bedside. She didn’t have much energy but what she could muster she pulled her hand away and murmured, “Oi!”

The Doctor couldn’t help but smile. Same old Donna. 

“I’m Doctor Smith, John Smith,” he explained. “I saw you a number of years ago, you may not remember me.”

Donna nodded slightly in understanding. At this point she was used to people coming and going from her room at all hours to poke and prod her. Checking to see if she was still breathing. She wasn’t going to go that easy. She still felt like there was something holding her here. 

The Doctor watched Donna’s eyes close again as he moved to stand over her. 

“Donna Noble,” he whispered as he placed his hands on her temples, “There was a moment in time when you were the most important person in the universe. You deserve to depart this world with that memory.”

The Doctor closed his eyes as he saw in his mind all the memories of his adventures with Donna. He could feel tears start to run down his cheeks as the memories flashed so clearly in his mind. He knew what he saw was filling her mind too and what it would do.  
He opened his eyes as the last memories flashed by. Donna’s eyes were wide open and full of light. Tears were leaking out as her eyes met The Doctors. Shaking slightly, she brought her hand up to his cheek.

“Spaceman,” she breathed.

The Doctor put his hand over hers and felt the life leave her. The light in eyes went dark as he gently placed her hand on her chest and reached up to close her eyelids. 

He fell back into the chair at her bedside and buried his face in his hands. Out of the silence of her bedroom The Doctor swore he could faintly hear the Ood song in his head. His time was coming too.

But not just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Please be kind.


End file.
